bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Suzuki
Ken Susuki '(久川 光る, ''Susuki Ken) was a who human gained shingami powers and hollow powers at the same time after an encounter with an arrancar. He was previously a Human boy saved by Yudai Tendou from a car accident, but ironically died from one seven years later. ! '''Personality Ken is not an ordinary Shinigami in that he retained memory of his Human self and the events that happened in his life upon his entrance to Soul Society. Because of this, he retains his Human personality. Outwardly, he is a very loud and outgoing person. He is one who will risk getting scolded by his superiors in the name of a little fun. Since a young age, he has shown to also be somewhat of a daredevil, doing things most would consider crazy. Despite this behavior, he has shown respect for a few. His lasting respect has been for Yudai Tendou, the person that saved him from being killed when he was but four years old. Ken also has a somewhat emotional nature to him, perhaps due to his young age. As a Human, he was conceived illegitimately, thus causing him great resent towards his Human family and distrust towards his Soul Society family. He also lacks decent friends, having mainly hung around punk-like kids for most of his childhood. For this reason, he wishes to find a good friend, even if it's only one, to fill the void that is in his heart for such a person. 'Sypnosis' Training a Young Shinigami 'power and abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: The only spiritual trait he actually inherited from his mother, Ken has an other worldly level of spiritual energy. Yudai speculates that because Ken is both Shinigami and Human, the spiritual power he inherited from his mother was doubled. He further speculates that the reason Ken has gone so long without seeing a Hollow is because Hollows cannot come near him due to his massive reiatsu. Unlike fellow substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, Ken's spiritual power isn't wild and untamed and he is aware of it. Like Ichigo, however, it is constantly flowing out of him to keep him from overloading. At first, this made it difficult for him to sense other spiritual forces, but as he grew accustom to his own power, he learned to overcome this limitation. Having such large spiritual power also means it drowns out other large powers. He claims not to be able to sense his father's sizable reiatsu at all, causing Yudai to speculate that Ken's reiatsu is larger than his own. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ken has training in hand-to-hand combat even though it isn't his preferred fighting style. Yudai made him participate in a dojo at the young age of ten, and eventually Ken made it to the top of his class. If disarmed, he is shown to easily compromise and switch to hand-to-hand combat. Shunpo Master: Like his large spiritual power, Ken's speed is one of his defining traits. He can easily outrun his father in their occasional sparing matches, and has enough speed to take down a large group of Hollows without any of them being able to raise a finger to stop him. Enhanced Strength: Due to his dojo training and regular work outs with his master, Ken has become deceptively strong even without his Shinigami powers. With them, his strength is greatly increased, though exactly how much is yet to be seen. His strength is great enough to allow him to swing his Zanpakutō's large Shikai state by the small tassel on it's hilt with ease. 'Zanpakutō' Higurashi (ひぐらし, Cicada): It takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Ken's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō. The handle and scabbard are sleek black that makes the whole thing looks like an ordinary walking stick. Higurashi is one of the most powerfull wind-type zanpaktou and has great attack power. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Shrill". The blade or form of the zanpaktou does not change when released but does shine brightly. Shikai Special Ability: Higurashi has the ability to control and manipulate the wind, with intense force, lift and carry objects, fly and, more subtly, amplify small vibrations in the air - allowing him to hear faraway conversations. He is able to combine the wind into blade to increase range and cutting power of the zanpaktou. It has several additional techquines * · Divine Protection of the Wind (風の加護亜依, Kaze no Kago): A completely defensive wind technique. It can take the shape of a rotating yet flat circular shield for protection and also appear in a dome like construction around an opponent to trap them, when in the dome the rotation of the air currents can be increased to cut and injure the target. * · Wind Cutter (風キリ, Kazekiri): This technique creates a large blade of slicing wind which can cut through her opponent. Making slashes allows her to release transparent blades of wind to cut enemies from a distance. It appears to be extremely powerful and can be used to immobilize large targets. * · Shockwave (マジンガー衝撃のハ, Shougekiha): With a wave of his arm, Ken can send an extending, forward shockwave of wind towards the opponent. As the shockwave connects with the body it can hit the organ system, resulting in severe pain and internal damage. This techquine is quite dangerous as it can cause severe damage to the body and so Ken does not use this technique often unless in a dire situation.